


Ruby's Simply Bovine Cookies

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chubby, Cow Transformation, F/F, Fat - Freeform, Hypnosis, Lactation, Mental Play, Milking, Slight Cow Transformation, Slight Hypnosis, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Ruby’s cookies are simply to die for. She uses the freshest ingredients, and devotes her full attention to the task once she gets going. The fruits of her labor don’t last gone, and are practically all eaten up by the end of the day.However, when she finds that she’s out of milk, she turns to a mysterious powdered milk-Dust that Weiss had hidden away, which leads her friends down a slipper slope, that could end with them in a barn...





	Ruby's Simply Bovine Cookies

Ruby was hungry. And a hungry Ruby could only mean one thing. Today was going to be a cooking day! A cookie cooking day! Sure, she much preferred the instant gratification of just buying them from the store and downing them in thirty minutes flat (although her record was twenty-three minutes for the average packages in store), but there was something satisfying about making them by hand.

Plus that meant she could down the remaining batter and take a long nap after!

Fortunately, the other students had learned that when Ruby was in the kitchen, they should stay away. The girl was a whirlwind with cookware, and anyone in her path would be knocked over. Ruby didn’t mind this idea though; it just meant she had the place to herself!

The ingredients were tossed into the bowl; flour, eggs, sugar, a bit of vanilla, and all she needed before she added the coveted chocolate chips was… milk. Yang was grabbing some today, right? Ruby wondered as she jogged over to the fridge, cape billowing behind her, only to whine when she saw that Yang must not’ve gotten it yet. Probably after her tea time with Blake…

“Great…” She groaned, running her hands through her hair, ruffling it as she thought. “No milk… Don’t have time to run and grab some myself before the eggs make it go bad… Ugh, why didn’t I check first?!” Ruby tsked, scolding herself, if only because Weiss wasn’t there to do it for her.

That’s when an idea hit her like a Beowulf swipe. Weiss! Of course!

Grinning to herself, she turned and zoomed off to their dorm room.

“She mentioned… something about powdered milk…? Some powdered milk Dust?” She mumbled, struggling to recall the details. To be honest, she was only half listening. Okay, a third listening. It was Weiss’s fault for trying to chat with her while she was playing Great Bash Girls 4 with Yang. “It was a gift, from home…”

Ruby started rifling around Weiss’s things, pulling her drawers apart, checking in her suitcases…

“From… Whitley, right…? Yeah I think that was his name…” The hyper little rosebud continued to mutter to herself. Maybe talking it over would help her remember? “Said it was a gift from him, who wanted her to do… something with it. Try it?” She paused, biting her lip. “Yeah… Yeah! She wanted her to try it out! This’ll be the perfect opportunity!”

Almost as if on demand, that’s when she found the container. Kept in a cylinder tin below, about the size of a hotel ice bucket, was the familiar package. It was adorned with a label showing a silly cartoon cow’s face, with the Schnee Dust Company logo emblazoned on the bell.

Ruby swiped it quickly and carried it off to the kitchen. Plopping the metal container on the counter with a metallic thunk, she swiftly twisted the top off and removed it, leaning in to see what it exactly looked like. The thing must’ve been vacuum sealed shut, because once the seal was broken, the stuff practically burst out of the tin!

Ruby coughed, breathing in a decent bit of the Dust before covering her mouth, waving her cape slightly to help clean the air.

“Jeez… They really don’t waste space there, huh…?” She remarked, smelling the Dust now. It should smell like milk, but the scent reminded her more of a grassy meadow… But, if it was powdered milk, of course it wouldn’t smell like milk.

And so the chef got to work. It took some guess-timations to figure out just how much water to mix in with the Dust to get it a milky smooth consistency, and it’d be hard to hide that she touched Weiss’s stuff now, but she didn’t waste too much of the mix.

She had to test it, of course. Putting some of the Dust in a cup, she mixed the water in until it seemed milk-like, and took a sip.

Shuddering at first, it took her a few moments to get accustomed to the taste. It wasn’t milk right from a cow, so she had to change her expectations somewhat. Ruby could taste the artificial bits in there, the little imperfections that made it clear that it wasn’t milk, but… She had to admit that it was really good.

It was so good, that she routinely made more while she baked. The Dust milk worked well in the batter, as once it was all mixed together in the thick dough, it was impossible to tell that she used fake milk! It even tasted the same in its raw form, so it’d be unmistakable once baked!

Of course, the tin of Dust milk was half empty by the time the cookies were in the oven. Ruby wanted to have more milk, but… She wanted the others to have some too… She felt very relaxed, and quite full at that. So focused on her task, she didn’t even notice the small horns that had grown from the top of her head, nor the way her body was filling out her dress, straining her tights…

Team RWBY’s dorm smelled like cookies when the four girls entered. Blake and Yang were close, chatting to themselves, and Weiss walked with Pyrrha a few paces behind. Yang had a few bags on her arms, carrying her friends’ purchases for the day. What was supposed to be a quiet date turned to a date with Weiss third-wheeling, then a general hangout when they picked Pyrrha up along the way. Nobody was aiming to complain though; it was an enjoyable time across the board.

“That was fun, honestly,” Weiss hummed with soft satisfaction, shutting the door behind them all. Each of them had their heads tilted up slightly, sniffing the air as the aroma hit them. “We should try to hang out more, Pyrrha.”

“Oh, certainly! Don’t hesitate to call on me should you want to have another day out on the town!” The red-headed warrior nodded chipperly, hands held together in front of her waist.

Setting their bags down by the counter, they spotted the source of the smell. An entire platter cookies was spread on the dresser. Steam was practically still rising from them, and they looked absolutely perfect.

“Ruby’s been busy,” Blake mused with a little grin as she picked one up.

“She must’ve worked on mom’s recipe. They’re usually not this thick,” Yang said as she took one for herself, turning it over. “I’m surprised there’s so many here… She usually eats the first tray all on her own, then makes a smaller second one for the rest of us…”

“It’d be rude to just leave them here, correct?” Moving to the other wise of the counter, Pyrrha took one for herself with a smile, figuring it was alright since the others were taking part. “I might have a few for myself, if that’s okay.”

“Oh, of course!” Weiss was quick to give her star-studded friend the go ahead, stepping to join in.

They all took their first bites, taking a moment to savor the taste, each of them noting that they did taste different from Ruby’s usual… Not that any of them could complain! Improving was never a bad thing! It was clear they were enjoying the little treats from the quiet humming from the group, though some were louder than others…

“Here, let’s move this to the beds so we can actually enjoy these,” Yang declared, finishing off her second as she lifted the platter, Weiss quickly snatching one more for herself before it was pulled away.

Pyrrha moved a night stand between the beds and placed the platter there. Weiss and her sat together on the heiress’s bed, chatting amongst themselves. Weiss took part in a good number of the cookies, not afraid to hog a majority of them, being a complete glutton for Ruby’s cooking. Not that she’d ever admit it to her leader, of course. It was one of her guilty pleasures. She’d often sneak them at night when there were leftovers, and blame them being gone in the morning on Yang. In hindsight, the blonde bruiser probably knew about her baked goods vice, but was keeping quiet for… some reason.

Her conversation with Pyrrha was too engrossing for her to notice her midsection starting to fill out against her white dress; nor the sudden floppiness of her ears extending out on the sides of her head.

Pyrrha felt like she was in a tough position. It’d be rude to not eat a lot of the cookies, but she didn’t want to eat them all on her friends… Weiss seemed to be enjoying them a lot, so Pyrrha settled for having a modest amount, taking a new one about half as fast as Weiss was snagging them up.

She felt a tickle at the base of her spine, a white tail with a red tip sneaking its way out, but paid it no mind.

“Where’s Ruby, though?” Pyrrha asked, finishing her current mouthful. “It seems a bit strange that she isn’t here, considering she did all this baking…”

“She might’ve gone to deliver some to her friends,” Yang suggested, chomping on the treats after every few words.

“She’s done that in the past… Probably made a care package for Velvet?” Blake said, shrugging a bit. She only had a couple cookies left that she wanted to eat. “I know she often spends the day with her and works as her bodyguard of sorts when her team can’t be there for her.” Although she loved Ruby’s cookies, especially dipped in milk, she was well aware of the copious sugar doing a number on her being able to sleep. Plus, she had enough sweets while out with Yang earlier, so she didn’t want to push it.

While she was going through the weapon maintenance gear that Yang had bought her in town, she idly reached back and tugged at the strap of her bra. It was starting to feel really tight… Maybe she should’ve bought a couple while she was in town, she figured. Oh well, it could wait for the next date.

“That’s nice of her! We should make sure to save a few for her when she gets back,” Pyrrha said with a smile, brushing her hands on her skirt to clean the crumbs off.

“Oh, we’re fine. She usually makes a spare sheet or two just for herself, and chows down while waiting on the next one!” Yang chuckled, quickly waving away Pyrrha’s worries. “And if Weiss is helping her, she sometimes even lets the ice queen share!” This got a glare from the aforementioned Weiss, cheeks puffed out with two cookies munched between them. Of course, Yang really wasn’t in any position to poke fun at Weiss for her cookie consumption. If she was in the lower bunks with easier access to the cookies, she’d be eating just as many as Weiss.

Blake chuckled and Yang laughed, neither girl aware of the weight sinking directly down into Yang’s hips. Thicker and thicker they became, gradually lifting the girl up on the mattress while the black material of her shorts began to strain against the expanding mass. She shifted on the bed, tugging the hem of them up slightly in hopes of that settling the sudden tautness around her waist.

“Did they shrink in the wash…?” Yang mumbled, finishing off her cookie before lifting her hips off the mattress, pulling them up with a big groan. It helped it a little, and she finally felt like they fit properly.

Until a riiiiiiiiip! noise pierced the air, causing all conversation to cease as Yang frozen.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she laughed a bit, leaning to the side to inspect her shorts. Right as rain, they split right down the middle, with some tearing starting to spread from there, showing off her white panties in their glory.

“H-heh… Okay, I might be hitting the cookies a liiittle hard!” She chuckled, sitting back down and sheepishly rubbing her cheek. “At least it happened here and not while we were out…”

“Ugh, if you ended up splitting your shorts in front of everyone at store, you would’ve been all over the internet…” Weiss sighs, scoffing as she scarfed another cookie down. The platter was pretty much empty at this point. Yang was able to snag one more before Weiss snatched up the rest.

“Sure, sure… Oh, nice horn accessories, you two,” Yang chuckled, leaning in over the side of the bunk slightly while her boots kicked in the air. “I didn’t see you pick those up, but they’re cute!”

Pyrrha tilted her head, looking quite confused.

“Horn accessories? I don’t recall buying anything like that. Are the lights playing tricks on you, Yang?” She asked in all earnest, looking a bit concerned.

“Oh, please, she’s just trying to deflect our attention from her fat butt ripping her pants,” Weiss shook her head, smirking as she figured out Yang’s little game.

“N-No, really, I see them,” Yang said, looking a bit defensive. “White, small… Right there. Do I need to come down there and tug them off of you?”

“Careful not to break the floor when you land~” Weiss taunted with a snicker, licking her fingers clean. But when she looked back up at Yang, she saw something. “… When did you get horns? They look silly on you.”

Blake raised an eyebrow, having noticed Weiss and Pyrrha’s horn headbands and shrugged it off, but not Yang’s. She looked over and leaned up, taking hold of the strange white horns that were perched on her teammate’s head and giving them a tug.

“H-Hey, quit it…!” Yang tsked quickly, her head having moved with the horns. Once Blake realized that they were actually attached, she quickly let go with a gasp of surprise, while Yang nursed the little nubs gently. Once she touched them, her eyes went wide, her gaze moving to the top of Blake’s head to gently reach out and brush the horns the faunus had grown. “We… all have horns?”

On the lower bunk, the girls gasped upon seeing each other, quickly standing up in surprise before looking back at their friends up top.

“Is this a prank or something?” Pyrrha asked worriedly, biting her lip, absently running her finger along her horn, still in disbelief. It was real, they could all feel them and they wouldn’t come off. Was it a dream?

“How would this even be a prank? How could someone pull this off?!” Weiss said, feeling the panic sink in as she moved to grab her scroll to look it up online.

“Nnnh…” Blake groaned, the tightness in her chest getting tighter, the straps of her bra digging right in. “Oh my God, what’s…?!” She hissed, scrambling to reach behind her, frantically fumbling with her clothes just to unstrap the annoying garment. Once it was released, she let out a heavenly swoon as her bust pushed out suddenly, straining against her top and attracting the attention of each girl.

“G-Geez, you’ve been holding back!” Yang snorted, her cheeks a bright red from the suddenness of it, but she still placed a hand on her back, rubbing slowly to try and comfort her. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m… Th-They’re not… Something’s wrong,” Blake declared, hesitantly reaching and tugging the bra out of her outfit, setting it aside as her full breasts pushed against the fabric, seemingly growing before their eyes. “I’m so… full…”

Nobody knew what she meant, since she ate so few cookies. But the meaning behind her words was soon evident moments later when two dark splotches began forming on the front of her white top.

“She’s… lactating…?” Pyrrha mused, stepping forward to get a better look, completely oblivious to what that entailed. Because of her moving, the change she had started became clear to Weiss.

“What’s with that tail?!” She exclaimed, hesitantly reaching down and giving the floppy thing above Pyrrha’s butt a tug. Just like the horns, it wouldn’t come off, although from how it looked, it was actually part of her body; nothing was attaching it.

“H-Hey!” Pyrrha yelped, quickly stepping away and moving her hands to cover it, only to freeze when she realized what was going on there. “Something is wrong!”

“You think?!” Blake quickly retorted, grabbing a pillow and holding it against her torso to try and hide her leaking breasts, while Weiss continued to search on her scroll, a hand rubbing her stomach slowly, tugging the material of her dress. She didn’t want to draw any attention to it, but her dress was starting to feel really, really tight.

Another rip filled the air and Yang gasped, the weight in her hips too much for the poor fabric, finally exploding around the expanding mass. The shreds of black material littered about her, while her panties were shown to not be fairing nearly as well! So much of the skin below was already exposed, making her frantically pull the other pillow on her lap to hide it.

“Guys, we can’t panic!” Yang tried gaining control of the situation, everyone in some form of distress, which would only make further changes worse for them to handle.

“O-Oooh…” Pyrrha let out a moan, arching her back as she made it evident that her breasts were being affected as well. Her top wasn’t cloth though, so the hardened leather had a hard time shifting to contain the growth within. “Someone, get my corset…?”

Blake quickly nodded and hopped down from the bed, wobbling on her heels for a moment thanks to the strange new distribution of weight in her body, and rushed behind her friend, hastily working to undo the cords binding the corset together. They were taut, drawn tight against her back, practically digging in.

“Can you suck your chest in at all?” Blake tried to instruct her, afraid to pull too hard or anything. Not to mention the difficulty to look past her bust that had at least doubled in size, and was working towards tripling it.

“I… I-I… Ohhh…~” Pyrrha tried to suck her chest in slightly to give Blake some assistance, but it was no use. In the next moment, the strength of her armored corset gave in, the cords binding everything together quickly began to snap, one by one, making Blake step back with a squeak. As the bindings came undone, the leather became more slack, her breasts starting to spill out of her stop bit by bit, until the material gave in, a pile of leather falling around her feet while her hands frantically moved to hide her swelling mounds, which immediately began to drip onto the floor below. The white milky substance was plain to see, and Pyrrha looked away bashfully. “… P-Please don’t look…”

Weiss couldn’t help but look, needing to forcefully drag her attention back to her scroll. What was she missing? She was searching for each symptom they were showing, but the only search results were horny fantasy transformation stories!

The pressure in her kept building up, her dress feeling tighter and tighter… Was it hot in here, or was it just her? She started fanning her face with her hand, unaware of the roundness spreading across her fingers, soft and chubby now compared to their previous slender beauty.

Was there any correlation? Weiss tried to think, looking at each of the girls, dealing with their transformations in their own ways. Yang didn’t even have time to unpack the groceries she bought, with the chips, soda, the milk Ruby needed.

Wait. How did Ruby make the cookies without…?

It all clicked in her head, a gasp leaving her lips before her dress finally gave out. Shredding noises filled the air as all the stitching came undone at once, the cloth parting violently as it failed to contain the ice princess’s own growth. The other girls in attendance stared in alarm as it all unfolded, suddenly worried that the same would happen to them.

Weiss was left exposed, the only things left on her body being her boots, straining to contain the absolute width that was her legs, the stray straps of dress, and her lacy white panties. She was, in a word, fat. Completely out of shape. That slim, athletic body was a thing of the past, leaving behind a softer exterior, soft, squishy looking to the touch, with gentle folds and rolls that one could lose themselves in.

Weiss wasn’t having any of it, though.

“Ruby, I’m going to kill you!” She yelled before diving down to the floor with a heavy thud, a much louder noise than she was used to making. It was hard to lay against the ground to get a good angle to reach. Her breasts were so heavy and full, she swore she could feel the warm dampness of milk soaking into her skin as it dripped on the wood floor.

Her hand felt around under her bed, the sausage fingers thumping around as she searched for… The metal tin! She grabbed it, yanking it out from her hiding spot to get to her feet. It took her a moment to get up, needing to take some breaths and use the bed for support. Even then, Pyrrha had to step in and lend a hand, grabbing her soft, squishy arm and pulling her up.

“What’s that?” Yang asked, grunting as she tried to hug her chest, feeling the growth there. Her bra was preemptively tossed on the bed next to her; she knew what was coming next. Her yellow top was straining rapidly, the small tears starting to appear in the space between the mounds. “Nnnh, and what did Ruby do…?”

“I told her not to touch my stuff!” The heiress hissed, twisting the lid off and setting it aside, gasping when she saw just how much of the Dust had been used. There was barely any left! Ruby had a field day with this! “My dumb brother sent moo this, said it was some… business thing that dad was investing in, said he wanted moo to try it out… They wanted to get into the baked goods industry to try and help the famooly name…”

The girls stared at Weiss like she had two heads.

“Did… you just…?” Pyrrha began, looking a lot more worried than usual, somehow.

“M-Mmmoooo?” Blake finished, only for her eyes to go wide in shock as she covered her mouth. “I-I didn’t… I didn’t moooon to say it like…!” She shuddered, her ears flattening on her head as she crossed her arms. “What did you moo, Weiss?!”

“M-Me? I didn’t moo anything!” She was quick to defend herself, hastily putting the lid back on the container. “Ruby didn’t listen when I told her not to touch it! The stuff moost not be tested, or something!” Her sentence was accentuated by the snapping of her panties waistband, making her moo in surprise as the material gave up, her butt bouncing freely in all its fatty goodness. She hastily moved to face her friends so they couldn’t see just how ample her bottom had gotten. Not only could she feel the room’s open air brushing against her rear, but there was something… touching it. Long, thin, a little fuzzy… It didn’t take long until she realized that it was the tail she had grown too.

Pyrrha leaned against the wall, rubbing her head slowly as the drip of milk made small puddles on the floor in front of her.

“I… Do moo all feel… funny…?” She asked, unaware of how obvious the answer was, but she quickly shook her head, realizing she needed to clarify. “M-Moo head… I need to be milked… I… I need to be milked…”

Yang tried to figure out just what Pyrrha meant. Was her head feeling weird? She felt… Upset. Mad. Angry. She wanted to lash out, fight whoever, whatever did this, find the solution to fix them… Or did she? The more she tried focusing on it, the less she actually felt that. The confrontational feelings were slowly being overwritten by quieter, calmer feelings. Resting, eating, being milked… Her breathing had started to relax to a more even pace. This wasn’t so bad, right…? It was almost… calming.

“Y-Yeah…” Yang replied, her top’s elasticity doing a good job for the time being to keep it all contained, but it wasn’t enough. With a long, low moooo from Yang, it came apart, bright yellow shards of cloth falling about her, mingling with the black from her shorts. “I’m… relaxed…? I… I should be worried, right? But I’m just… not…”

Blake tilted her head, looking at the trio of girls before her carefully. They were all looking more relaxed. They were turning into cows! They should be figuring out a solution, or at least going into some sort of hysteria! Weiss wasn’t even searching for a solution anymore; her scroll lying on the ground amongst her dress fragments had fallen. She was just idly poking at the new pounds of fat she had gained, fingers tracing along the folds on her tummy, while her other hand hefted and bounced her milky breast. Blake could feel the tickles of some influence in the back of her mind, trying to lull her into the quiet, relaxed passivity that the others seemed to be in, but the drug didn’t have that much hold over her; she could fight it.

“Guys, moo need to snap out of it!” Blake tried rousing the attention of her friends, but they looked at her with almost dulled expressions. Looking at them all, it was like a progression chart of transformation… Weiss was the most changed out of the group, being the only one that seemed to progress into full weight gain… And the least far along seemed to be Blake, given her lack of other additions or growths, followed by Pyrrha, then Yang.

The own pressure within her breasts was quickly building up… Despite her breasts having grown out a sizable amount, hard to put a quantifiable size on just how large they had gotten, they didn’t seem to be getting any bigger. But that wasn’t stopping the build up of milk within. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to be milked…

Grunting, she pulled herself up onto the top bunk with Yang once more, the blonde’s violet eyes gazing at her blankly.

“Here, let moo… let m-moooo… help…” She said gently, trying her to get past the strange restriction on her vocabulary to no avail. Reaching out to take her partner’s breasts, she tried giving them a tug to simulate milking, but… Yang was too big. The gesture only elicited a lewd moaning moo from the girl, which made Blake’s heart race. If that wouldn’t work…

She leaned in, scooting closer to Yang, and put the dripping nipple directly in her mouth, starting to suck on it in a measured, slow manner to try and start the milking. It didn’t take much stimulation to start the flow, and the kitten was soon gulping down the warm milk by the mouthful.

This was… fine, right? Her addled mind tried processing what she was doing. It was fine, right? She was just trying to help her friend feel better… Nothing weird about this at all… It was fine… Yang’s arm behind her head, gently holding her in place for her meal only affirmed this for her. Yes, all was well here… She’d figure out a solution… after.

Pyrrha wasn’t fairing as well as the faunus up top. The pressure in her breasts was so much, and her nerves were killing her. She didn’t want to ask the girls to milk her, that’d be humiliating… Could she make it to her dorms and get Nora to help…? No, she couldn’t leave the room… She’d have to take matters into her own hands, right…?

Carefully, her shaky hands hold of her breasts gently and began the slow massaging motions. It was clumsy, clearly improvised, but if she could figure out what felt the best and what made her breasts leak more, she could relieve herself…

“M-Moooooo…!” The surprised noise left her lips once she figured out the right motion, causing a stream of the white milky liquid to flow out of her breasts, pattering on the ground to start an even larger white puddle. “Mooooo… S-So good…” She could feel parts of her mind returning to her as she milked herself. Yes, yes, this is what she needed to do… Just keep milking, keep emptying out all the pressure out until she could figure out how to fix this…

While Pyrrha made a mess of the wooden floors beside Weiss, the icy heiress struggled to maintain her grip on her mental state. She had consumed so many cookies, so much of the drugged Dust milk was in her system. She wanted to relax, eat more, lose herself in the ecstasy of feasting while being milked. God, being milked sounded so nice… Everyone looked so busy, though. Weiss tried to copy Pyrrha’s motions, as they looked too good to pass up and she was clearly enjoying herself, but Weiss’s emulation attempts were foiled by her own body. Those thick fingers couldn’t hold her breasts, so large and heavy… She tried many times, but the pudgy palms struggled with each attempt.

“Mooo…” She let out a distressed, almost mournful noise as her fifth attempt failed, her hands trembling as the desperation was sinking in.

“Mmmooooo~” came a reply from beyond the front door, drawing her attention to it as it slowly swung open, the source ambling in slowly.

Ruby had clearly taken in the bulk of the Dust herself. She looked fatter than Weiss, each part of her jiggling like gelatin in the cafeteria as she stepped forward. Her boots were barely on, thumping heavily with each step, the ties having broken off long ago. Her tights, once a form fitting black, were now torn apart in so many spots, revealing her white flesh underneath, filling out each inch that the material had to offer. Her cape was still clinging on for dear life by the clasp, covering at least the upper half of her back, but not much else. Besides that, she was barren, her clothes clearly having suffered the same fate as Weiss’s.

The horns on her head were larger than the other girls’, a good couple inches higher, with her tail hanging low, swinging like a metronome, while her dull grey eyes met Weiss’s. Each step made her fatty body bounce, her long ears bobbing along with her movements.

“Moo…? Ruby, I… told you…” Weiss started to speak, trying to begin her scolding of the troublemaking team leader, but she was hushed by a kiss right on the lips. Ruby’s plush lips met Weiss’s as she hummed, cutting the lecture short while their horns gently nudged together, foreheads pressed close. “M-Mmf… U-ugh, milk moo, dammoot…”

“Hehehe… Mmmooo~” was Ruby’s response, a giggling smile spreading across her lips as she pulled away. Weiss lifted the underside of her breasts, presenting them up to her partner as she bashfully looked away, cheeks redder than the highlights in Ruby’s hair. Ruby nodded, her own éclair fingers starting to work the massaging motions along the round mounds, making Weiss tremble at her touch. “Dunno why moo didn’t let us use that earlier… This is great…~”

“M-Moo dolt…” Weiss tsked, biting her lip to hold in a moan as the first few drips of milk began. “I told moo not to touch it… It was some dumb prank…!”

“But moo’re enjoying it… Listen to moo-rself!” Ruby teased, giving her bust a sudden squeeze, making Weiss’s eyes widen as a louder, more erotic moooo! resounding within the dorm, with a spray of milk streaming out onto their feet. Ruby snickered as she proved her point, much to Weiss’s chagrin. “Now, lemmoo take care of moo… Then moo can return the favor!”

Weiss grumbled, tiny moos leaving her lips as Ruby worked her breasts, warmth flooding her body as the pressure was released bit by bit… The floors were going to be a mess… It’d be hard to focus on finding a cure when they would have to be milked every five minutes…

But for now, she could just enjoy the strangely warm bonding with her friend.

It took weeks of research and several shots in the dark, but the girls had managed to turn back to their normal forms. For the most part.

Blake was the most normal in the end. As she had the least exposure, her horns and tail went away soon, but her bust didn’t revert back fully. None of the girls’ breasts did, and they would require frequent milkings after; at least once a week. The cat faunus had to deal with a new ailment, however; an almost crippling addiction to Yang’s lovely milk…

Yang’s wardrobe needed to be completely resized after the accident. She still insisted on wearing the same style, however, meaning her new enhanced curves proved to be a valuable asset when fighting other humanoid opponents. However, the more subtle effect lingering on her was on her temper. Something about the gentle calmness of being a cow just stayed with her. It was much harder to anger the girl for a while, and she had to work on getting her aggressiveness back, which some people found ironic.

Pyrrha would encounter her own issues, needing to order special armor to contain her bosom and prevent leaking. Her skirt also needed to be lengthened to hide her larger rear which never fully went away. Nora would often tease her gently, occasionally stimulating the girl’s nerves with small tickles of electricity, enough to make her start lactating. She would help take care of her milking, of course, and she’d often try a sip or two herself. Throwing it out would be a waste, after all.

Nora had to dial back her secret sippings after it was discovered that she was lactating soon after.

Ruby and Weiss had to spend extra time in the gym to work off all the excess pounds. Their slim, fit figures never fully returned, both girls always sporting a couple layers of fat from then on, but they secretly had fun with it, enjoying the softness that it brought with. Their horns never truly went away, at least having shrunk to more of a reasonable size, and their tails remained, constantly peeking out from under their skirts.

“Whatcha mooooin’?” Ruby asked, hugging her partner from behind, the weight of her milky breasts pressing against the back of Weiss’s head. Ruby’s speech impediment would have to be worked on, but nobody fully minded that, at least.

She looked up from her paper briefly before going back to it, tapping her pen against it twice.

“Writing my dear little brother a letter… Thanking Whitley for the gift he gave us…” She said slowly, measuring her words and mood carefully. “Now go bug Yang or something, I need to focus.”

Ruby let out a little “aww” before she released her friend and bounded off, leaving her to her work.

“Now…” Weiss glanced back, clearing her throat before she continued to write. “The milk I’m sending will hopefully aid in the testing of the Dust… However, if this was a prank on your end, you best be drinking the milk, or else your bones won’t survive the throttling I’ll give you…”


End file.
